


Not So Different After All

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon compliant up to season 8ish, Dean realizing his self worth, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Top!Michael, M/M, hurt/comfort in a way, implied bottom!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: The story of how Michael’s and Dean’s relationship progressed.





	Not So Different After All

**Author's Note:**

> I have NO idea where this came from, but here you guys are! A little Michean for you. <3
> 
> THERE IS NOW ART FOR THIS BY THE AMAZING @ASKATOSCH!!!! VIEW IT HERE: https://askatosch.tumblr.com/post/167240505319/i-had-the-need-to-sketch-something-for

They were made for each other, like their brothers. They thought that they were worlds apart, but they weren’t. 

Tall, strong older brothers. Men who grew up too fast, who had responsibilities before they were old enough to understand what responsibilities are. They had their first fight before they hit their teen years, or what would pass for teen years for archangels. They have had their hearts torn out by their younger brothers. They have acted as mediator between younger brother and father more times than they care to remember. They considered themselves good sons, who listened to their fathers. 

Their brothers left them while they were young and they grew up too fast; they didn’t want to see their younger brothers go, but they had to, because their fathers kicked their younger brothers out. They have hurt their younger brothers greatly, through words and actions. 

And when the Apocalypse was nigh, they all thought that was the end. 

But in the end, there was something in Dean that realized holding his father, who was in a sense absent most of his life, on a pedestal wasn’t the way to live. That just because God commanded it, doesn’t mean it had to be. 

And like he was going to lose two brothers that day. 

So he showed up, Rock of Ages blaring. He tried to get through to Sam, and to Adam, but Lucifer and Michael in unison held too fast of a grip on them. And then, Sam was there, becoming a martyr. Saving the world- just like Dean knew his baby brother could do. And Michael fell too. 

When Sam returned from the Cage, soulless, Lucifer and Michael remained behind, and Dean wasn’t sure how he felt about that. The two conversations he had with Michael made him think long and hard, and also intrigued him. 

It wasn’t until years later that Dean one day opened the bunker’s door to the image of his much younger father, shivering and lips turning blue from the cold. Behind him was Lucifer, looking far worse for wear than he could imagine. 

He and Sam ushered them in. They may have been winged dicks, but Dean would almost rather have the Apocalypse again than Bartholomew and his minions. However, it was clear that neither archangel would be up for a fight. Metatron’s spell did a number on every angel, whether they be in Heaven, on Earth, or in Hell. And apparently, Metatron’s spell also cracked open the Cage, freeing the two archangels. 

They were both righteously angry that Gadreel had taken advantage of Sam to hide when they heard what had happened a few weeks later, although they admitted grudgingly that he did get some redemption points for healing Sam rather well. It didn’t stop Lucifer from teetering to the war room, shouting that he was going to run him through with his own blade. Sam had to chase after him, saying it was okay, he was better, and they had no clue where Gadreel was. Michael  _ did  _ give Dean a reproachful look, as though to remind him what had happened. Dean just scowled and pointed out he’d do the same for Lucifer. 

It took a long time to nurse Michael back to the point where he could use his Grace again. He was cold, which Sam quietly confirmed was a part of the Cage’s torture, and why Lucifer was actually cold and could create frost on windows only a few years before. Michael adapted easily to wearing at least two layers at a time and warm, soft fabrics such as flannel, taking comfort in the warmth. He also tended to cocoon himself in as many blankets as he could, enough that he looked so warm and cozy. Dean actually thought it was kind of adorable. 

Michael, it was later discovered, was on the verge of going insane, and it was through a lot of discussions between Dean and Michael that this was revealed. Dean was at first angry, but then understanding. He thought thirty years on Alastair’s rack would drive him insane. Maybe that’s why he picked up Alastair’s razor after thirty years. They kept loud noises down to a minimum, and both Sam and Dean learned to keep their fights away from their respective archangels. Lucifer seemed to respond “quicker” to Sam’s treatment, but Dean figured that was because they had already bonded quite a bit, and they both knew that quicker didn’t necessarily mean better. 

As Michael and Dean talked, they realized that they both had a lot in common, and began spending more and more time together. And if Michael and Dean were seen with their arms around each other on the couch for a few months, well, they’ve already caught Sam and Lucifer making out in the library, the former Prince of Darkness spread out like a sacrifice to pagan deities. They had no room to talk. 

Even though it seemed to be a natural progression, it still startled Dean when one day, Michael cupped his face after watching some action flick that they both enjoyed and kissed him softly, hesitantly. Dean didn’t think that after Michael was better and healthier, he’d want him. So it was with a kind of surprised smile that Dean kissed Michael as he began to withdraw from Dean’s lips. 

Michael tasted. . . pure. It was a weird thing to say, even to Sam when his younger brother had asked, but Sam had nodded like he understood to an extent. Michael tasted like everything good and pure in the world, with just an undercurrent of smokiness, an obvious hint to his deviousness. 

They stayed at the kissing phase for a long time, contenting themselves with slow make out sessions as they tried to block out the sounds of their younger brothers banging a few rooms down, or in the kitchen, or in the library. Dean almost always let Michael take the lead, cupping his face so tenderly like he was the purest thing in creation. Soft fingers running through his hair, down his neck, up and down his sides. There were times Michael got rougher, nipping Dean’s lower lip and pulling delicious whines and moans from him as the kisses turned hungrier, more passionate. More than once, Dean found himself pinned to the couch while Michael ravished his mouth. 

Dean wasn’t used to the slow pace, but with Michael, it felt  _ right. _ It felt good, even, to go at this slow pace, to allow himself to be worshipped, and to worship in return. 

When they finally got to the bedroom, and had their first time, Dean’s not sure if he’s ever laughed more in his life during intercourse. There were so many jokes, a mischievous side to Michael, and something that made Dean realize that sex with someone you truly, deeply care about can be more than just heavy panting and some truly impressive positions usually achievable by at least one bendy person, or even that slow passionate sex that he’s had with one or two people. That it can be  _ fun,  _ and you can laugh even when your asshole of an archangel boyfriend edges you for hours on end. At least, it felt like hours to Dean.

Michael, it turned out, was  _ exactly  _ what he needed. In all aspects of his life. Dean needed him to show him that it wasn’t considered ‘unmanly’ to be the bottom, to hold hands with Michael in public. That it’s okay if some nights, Dean needs to be the little spoon in their bed, or on the couch watching TV. That these things didn’t make him any less of a man. 

Dean Winchester had found himself an angel, and not only does he feel like he  _ deserves  _ the gorgeous creature laying next to him in bed, green eyes as familiar as his own closed and a strong, possessive arm around his waist, he also feels like he has been  _ truly  _ raised from perdition. That his past crimes didn’t matter with Michael, that Michael, as pure as he is, won’t turn him away for his sins. 

This, he thinks, is what they mean by total absolution. 

“Dean,” Michael rumbled deeply. “You’re thinking. Go to sleep.” 

Dean chuckled and rolled over in Michael’s arms, seeking dark pink lips and giving them a soft, warm peck. “But I’m thinking about us, angel,” he whispered softly. 

Michael grunted, tightening his hold around Dean and tugging him closer. There was a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “You can think about us while you’re asleep,” he murmured. 

“Not as fun as when I’m awake,” Dean teased playfully. 

Michael laughed, low and deep. “You’re impossible. Now go to sleep.”

Dean smiled and leaned in for another kiss with his boyfriend. “I love you,” he whispered against Michael’s lips. 

“I love you too, Dean,” Michael sighed, reaching a hand up to cup the back of Dean’s head, “And if you don’t go to sleep I’m spanking your ass tomorrow.” 

Dean chuckled. “Aren’t you going to do that anyways?” He murmured, lowering his lashes. 

Michael gently tugged on Dean’s hair, making him gasp. “Brat,” the archangel said, voice full of affection. “Now sleep.” 

Smirking, Dean tucked his head under Michael’s chin and fell asleep, safe and warm in his angel’s arms. A few rooms down from them, they could hear the sounds of their brothers getting it on, and the older brothers wondered silently, to themselves, how Lucifer and Sam have so much stamina. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
